


You Make Me Feel Faint.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fainting, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Prison, Protective Ian, Teasing, Worried Ian, i went way off the path of the prompt lmao, no smut but sexual remarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt: Mickey faints in the laundry room and gets taken to the infirmary where Ian is working. It is overfilled so they just examine him short and send him back to his cell. Ian is angry about it and takes care of Mickey in their cell.





	You Make Me Feel Faint.

**Author's Note:**

> People give me prompts and I let my imagination go wild. Why am I like this?

If this would have been a couple years ago, Mickey would have been shooting someone for making him wash underwear and clothes belonging to others apart from Ian. But he found peace in here because no one talked to him and since Ian was working in the infirmary it gave Mickey time to think about what life would be like when they got out.  
But today it was unusually warm in the place though they sometimes had air conditioning when it got too hot. But Mickey was sweating and was wiping his forehead every few minutes. 

He tried keeping himself together but he felt like he was going to vomit. He couldn't even say shit to the officers because they would just tell him to get back to work after letting him have a cup of water.

So Mickey kept his head together as much as he could as he continued to fold the laundry.  
But it only took another ten minutes before he was grabbing on to the laundry cart which moved sending him to the ground. 

 

Ian was working in the infirmary helping with prisoners and even officers who needed help when the door came open and someone was shouting that someone fainted in the laundry room.

Ian's head glanced over and he felt like he was going to vomit himself when he saw Mickey being put down on a bed. He stopped what he was doing and ran over to him, "What's wrong with him?"

"Heat must have gotten to him." The officer said, "A cup of water, a few crackers and he'll be good to go."

Ian glared at him, "He'll be good to go if he can get a chance to cool down, Officer. He could have a heatstroke. You need to put someone else in the laundry room."

"Step back and let me have a look at him." 

Ian was shoved backwards out of the way and knowing he couldn't do anything he stood there. He was frustrated and worried and he couldn't do shit. It didn't help that the place was already crowded and the beds were being taken. There were like two left.

"Alright," The nurse spoke, "take him back to his cell and let him cool down for the day."

"That's it?" Ian asked.

"I'm sorry but we need the beds for more extreme injuries or problems."

And before Ian could say anything else the two cops that brought Mickey in were carrying him back out the door. Ian couldn't even go out with him until his time was up for the day.

 

And when it was up and he was the last one in the place he checked around for possible things he could sneak back to Mickey. He found two water bottles that had been sitting around unopened so he shoved them down his suit before going through the medicine cabinet. He found a bottle of pills that helped with nausea and dizzy spells and he figured that might help Mickey. So he took them too.

The halls were far from empty and a few prisoners were making their way into the cafeteria so Ian merged with the group and went in. They were doing different eating times around the place for a while just to see if it worked better than the original schedule which helped Ian in this case. He had to somehow sneak food back to Mickey without getting caught or dropping it on the floor. 

Luckily for Ian, he had made some friends in the place who had connections to the outside. He was able to get out of the cafeteria with a bag of food tucked into his suit. If the officers noticed it they didn't say anything and Ian didn't want to give them a chance to.

He was anxious to get back to him and when the cell door was closed behind him and the lights were cut off outside of the room, Ian could finally breathe.

He walked over to the bed and kneeled down, "How you feeling?"

"Like shit." Mickey replied, "That room is too fucking hot to be working in when it's like eighty degrees outside."

"Here, I have this for you."

He began digging down through his suit.

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, "I think your cock is a little further down."

Ian laughed, "Horn dog. But here."

He handed him the two water bottles and the small bottle of pills.

"Gallagher, you're going to get in deep shit."

Ian shrugged, "No big deal. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. Are you still dizzy?"

He put his hand on Mickey's forehead as if he had a figure causing the other boy to laugh.

"You playing nurse there, Ian?" Mickey smirked.

"Nurse, doctor. Whatever you want me to be, Mick. But are you okay?" Ian asked, "Do I need to bang on the door and get you checked out again?"

Mickey shook his head, "Need to calm down before you get yourself all worked up. It's so much cooler in this shit room so it has helped laying here for the couple hours. Though it was confusing when I woke up."

"They just put you here and left?" Ian gasped, "I should go out there and knock their heads together."

"And possibly give us both more time?" Mickey laughed, "Don't worry about it, Gallagher. I just overheated. I'll be fine." 

"Take two of those pills." Ian instructed, "Drink a good amount of water." 

"Okay, Doctor Ian."

"Oh and one more thing."

He pulled out the crumbled bag of food and tossed it on to the bed.

"The hell? Where did you get-don't tell me French Fry Fred got you food."

Ian shrugged, "Don't know where he got it or how he got it but he got it. Now eat it." 

Mickey rolled his eyes, "You're bossy when you're worried."

"You fainted and they tossed you out like you didn't matter!"

"None of us matter, Gallagher. Look where we are." Mickey reminded him.

"I don't care. I'm going to sit and nurse you if I have to, Mickey. Are you feeling okay? Anymore dizzy spells? Take the pills and eat the food!"

Mickey reached over and put his hand on Ian's shoulder, "Gallagher, you need to calm yourself. Take one of these bottles and drink it down."

Ian sat back up against the wall and watched worriedly as Mickey got out of the bunk and came over to sit beside him on the cool floor.

"Here," Mickey said, "there's two of each in here. I don't know how Fred does it but I'm not going to ask. Going to faint more if this is what it gets me."

Ian glared at him, "That's not funny."

Mickey laughed, "I'm fine, Ian. I promise. I've been through worse."

 

Mickey took his pills and swallowed them down before giving Ian his portion of the food. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Mickey started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ian asked.

'This is our first date." Mickey teased, "In prison. We are eating burgers on the floor of a prison cell." 

Ian laughed quietly and squeezed Mickey's hand, "Anything can be a date."

"Who knew it'd take me fainting when folding fucking underwear to finally get us one."

"You feeling okay then?" Ian asked again.

"If you ask me that one more time, Gallagher, I'm going to have to hurt you a bit."

Ian grinned at him. 

The room was staring to darken but they could make out the outlines of their bodies and the shapes of their faces. But they didn't need the light. They knew every inch of the other boy better than they knew themselves.

"So what's next, Doctor Ian?" Mickey asked, "Need to give me a full body exam?"

Ian crumbled the bag of trash up and threw it under the bed. He moved to drag Mickey's legs down until the dark haired boy was laying on his back on the floor of the cell. He hovered over him and looked down into his face. He pushed his hands through Mickey's hair, checked his forehead, his cheeks before running the palm of his hand down Mickey's neck to the small exposed skin at the suit.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Mickey chuckled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ian asked.

Mickey sighed, "Ian, for fucksake. I'm fine. I got overheated is all but I promise I'm fine. If I wasn't then I'd tell you or maybe I wouldn't."

Ian laughed breathlessly, "I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

"You don't have to worry about me you know that?"

"You worry about me." Ian reminded.

"That's because you have a mental illness to deal with for the next two years in prison. A place you are still learning about. I have to be worried about you, Gallagher. I like worrying about you."

"You saying you're tougher than me?" Ian challenged.

Even in the dark room, Ian could clearly see the smirk on Mickey's face.

"Maybe. Want to try and test me?"

"On the floor of the prison cell that we so happily had our first date in?" Ian chuckled.

"Fine with me."

"What about your back?"

"Who said I'm going to be the one on the floor?"

Mickey wiggled his eyebrows and the gesture went all the way to Ian's cock.

"Alright, Milkovich. You're on."

"Bring it on tough guy."

 

That summer when the laundry room got hot, Mickey fainted a few more times which resulted in Ian worrying more and more. But he always came back with pills, food and water bottles. If the police caught on to what Ian was doing they never said a word. Neither of the guys knew why but they weren't going to question it. Because being there together in jail is the closest they had ever been together in the timeline of their relationship.

At least when it got hot when they were out, Ian would be able to take care of him more properly.  
But Mickey and Ian both enjoyed their time together in that small cell. It was their own place, their own world. The motivation to keep going so they could get their own place once they were out, free.

 

Ian's fingers were working magic on Mickey's shoulders one night. He had passed out again and Ian was making sure to take care of his boy. They were sitting on the floor once again with Mickey between his legs leaning up against his chest.

"You think they know what we do in here?" Ian asked.

"No doubt about it." Mickey told him, "I'm on their side remember? Which makes you on their side. So I figure if something happens to me in here they can't get the information they need for their precious cartel. Maybe that's why they're letting you do what you do. I mean for fuck sake, Fred brings in food from McDonalds somehow." 

Ian laughed and kissed the top of his head, "This feel good?"

Mickey nodded and sighed happily as he leaned in to Ian's hands.

"I hope I'm this spoiled once we get out of here."

Ian smiled even though Mickey couldn't see him, "It's going to be a lot more than this. That's a promise."

"Two years." Mickey whispered, "Two years and we're fucking out of here. Maybe we can get a pool that way I won't faint."

"Yeah? You gonna buy it?"

"Or I could just sit in the bathtub." Mickey suggested.

Ian rolled his eyes, "You're so needy."

"Hard not to be when you spoil me the way you do. Me fainting has been a good thing."

"You're an asshole." Ian laughed, "You want me to finish this massage or not?"

"Yes please. Then I'll suck you off in return."

"How long do you want this massage to be?" Ian asked.

"Needy?" Mickey mocked.

He laughed when he felt a slight pinch to his back.

"If I didn't love you so much then I'd smack you upside the head."

"Wouldn't be the first time, Gallagher."

"And it certainly wouldn't be the last."

 

 

When they got out it took a month to get a job, six months to save up, and a week to move in to their new place. It was cheap house on the south side but it was their house. It was their place.

And in the back yard sat the pool that Mickey wanted.

"I still can't believe you actually bought a pool." Mickey said, staring at it.

"Hey, what my man wants my man gets."

Mickey looked at him, "That so?"

"Yes."

Mickey dramatically put his hand up to his forehead, "I think I'm going to faint. I need a nice dip in the pool with my naked boyfriend."

"You're a dick! I thought you were-you know what? Fuck you!" Ian laughed, "Get your clothes off. Last one in has to suck the other one off tonight."

 

Mickey happily enjoyed his pool and his blowjob.


End file.
